Zarya Vang
Zarya Vang is a first-year student attending Class 1 in Heroes de Britannia, she is the daughter of Lily and George Vang, who run a support company for heroes and is the younger sister of Charlie and Jason Vang. Appearance Zarya is considered tall for her age in Japan when it's natural in Britian, she had a shade of light blue hair that falls just below her shoulders, amber eyes and light skin. As noted by Mineta, Zarya's body seems to be perfect except for her small chest, he notes that her legs are the best to see. Zarya is also more muscular then girls due to her intense training. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a white blazer onto with a red tie, in British schools girls can choose between wearing trousers or a skirt the trousers are black while the skirt is white with small red frills at the ends. If wearing a skirt the socks are black, all shoes are black. Zarya wears any depending on the weather. Clothing wise, Zarya dressed in a mix of feminism and tomboyish, one day she could wear something feminine and the next completely different. Sometimes she mixes between the two, however she is sometime always wearing black boots and the colour black. All in all Zarya wants to be comfortable with whatever she's wearing and doesn't like to wear revealing clothes. Her hero costume a navy blue sleeveless top with gold markings and matching sleeves from middle shoulder to wrists with tight black jeans and black combat boots, Zarya also wears black gloves, a black mask around her eye and a black belt around her waist which hold her gold wip. Personality Zarya is a kind girl once you meet her, she is talkative and very social and makes a lot of conversations with people she knows or are strangers. She is very helpful and tries to help people, a lot of of students in their studies. However Zarya takes being a hero seriously and makes notes of all the dangers of being a hero and in a situation, she knows being a hero isn’t a easy job and shouldn’t be done in a joking manner. Zarya is no stranger to anger as well, at first she was embarrassed by Mineta's perverted words towards her, however after a few times she had enough and showed her anger at him for the first time. Zarya is also considerate to her friends and family, whenever there is a conflict she hears all the sides before deciding, but if the conflict is small she'll pick a side quickly or tell them to stop. Zarya is an intelligence person in the sense of her quirk and safety, to see how she could use her quirk more she did research to find that water is contained in the air and in people and tries to master these moves with her quirk. She also took upon training to strengthen her muscles, speed and most importantly her fighting skills. She did this because she knows she cannot rely on her quirk to save people and do everything, and so trained herself to fight. Zarya can also be considered a foodie, as she eats a lot and is almost hungry all the time. She is protective over her food, often labelling them with her name, if someone eats her food she gets angry and either takes action or sulks and not talk to the person who ate her food, giving them the silent treatment until they apologise and buy her food. Zarya is also protective of her friends and family and will not hesitate to fight anyone who has harmed or wants to harm them. She also doesn't like it when a female gets to close to her brothers, especially when the female isn't a good person. Nevertheless Zarya likes to have fun with her friends and family, she is playful and teaseful to them, but she knows her boundaries. Surprisingly she swears a lot, more then people think she would. History Zarya was born to Lily and George Vang and became the younger sister of Charlie Vang. She grew up in a wealthy household but did not take anything for granted and would always buy cheap things instead of buying expensive things. Zarya got her quirk at the age of four and found out she had the ability to control water, her parents and brother were happy she got her quirk and always helped her to train. As she got older Zarya would get frustrated at the lack of abilities she was able to do with her quirk and studied hard to see what she could do, which led her to find out about water being in the air and in people. Zarya would train hard to control water in the air but didn’t like the idea of controlling people’s bodies. Throughout her years Zarya would fully be able to control the water in the air, during that time she confided in her parents and brother about controlling people’s bodies, although the understood her fears (mostly her brother), her parents thought it would be good for her to have that ability, as she would never know what she may face. Zarya thought hard about this and decided to train to control the water in people, now Zarya can control water in someone’s body but can only last five minutes, and it takes a large portion of her stamina. With her parents business she has seen and talked to a lot of heros and met Shota Aizawa who is a close friend of her parents, because of this Zarya has become close to Aizawa and refers to him as “Uncle Aizawa”. Zarya is also close with All Might and knows his real identity, Toshinori Yagi. During the Internship program Zarya chose for Aizawa to take her on, as she is close with him and knows how powerful he is. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Zarya has enhanced strength due to her intense training, she can take out a wall or two with her fists. Aziawa commented that of she continued to train for her third year she would be much more stronger and could be able to smash a building if needed to. Enhanced Speed: Zarya can run more then the average person due to her intense training, up to 65 km/h. She knows she has a way to go, however she said her training to increase her speed is very hard and tiring. Agility: Due to a personal interest, Zarya had a high level of agility, she finds it fun and soothing to swing through the air and twist her body in numerous ways. Hand to Hand Combat: Hand to Hand combat is Zarya's strong point, she has learnt a lot of fighting styles and adds her agility into it. Zarya enjoys her hand to hand combat more then to her straight and speed training, she levels her hand to hand combat training to her quirk training. Quirk Water Control: Zarya's quirk gives her the ability to control water, she can control water from rivers and the sea when near. She can also control the water in the air, she can reduce the water in the air and cause people to faint. Zarya can also lift objects by using the water around them and can also use water in people's bodies to control them. Zarya can also Moves Wave Crash: Zarya control a massive wave of heart and hurl it against her opponents, pushing them back. Water Twister: Zarya blasts water at her opponents and twirls the water so that is is a cylinder and moves the water around in a circle. Control: By connecting with water in her opponents body she can force their body to do what she wants, however this takes great focus and Zarya cannot afford to be distracted or harmed as the control will break. The control only lasts five minutes tops and drains a lot of Zarya's stamina. Drain: Zarya reduces the amounf of water in the air, causing her opponents to faint. Levitate: Zarya can control water to levitate through the sky, however she cannot do this for long and it drains some of her stamina. Equipment Water Wip Zarya carries a Water Wip with her on her belt, she used it to wrap up her opponents or to held reach high ground. Her wip is connected to her water quirk and so can shoot out water. Relationships Family Lily Vang Zarya had a close relationship with her mother, her mother is supportive of her very much but also worries for her a lot, despite how many times Zarya and others comfort her. Lily doesn't like to see Zarya in danger or upsetting situations, as a mother she see's it as her duty to give her children large amounts of love, support, care and comfort. The two like to have mother-daughter days and relax, however Zarya isn't a fan of her mother prying into her love life. George Vang Like her mother, George loves his daughter very much and the two have a close relationship. George has always has a soft spot for his daughter and would always spoil her, even when she didn't want him to. Just like his wife he gives her all his support, love, care and comort, George as well doesn't want to see his daughter in any danger and upsetting situations. Despite the close bond they have, Zarya gets annoyed of how over protective her dad can be, who doesn't want his daughter to date or marry. Charlie Vang Zarya has a close relationship with her brother, always calling him "Oni-chan" when ever they're in Japan and greeting him with a smile. Like his parents, Charlie is also very supportive of Zarya and always gives her support whenever she needs it, however like her farther he is over protective over her and doesn't want her to date or marry. Despite this the two are always seen close, often hugging as well as chatting and laughing with one another. Zarya has looked up to her brother ever since she was little and strives to be a hero like him, Zarya is also protective of her brother and doesn't like it when a female gets to close to him, if she see's a women put moves on him she will immediately interfere and drag her brother away. 'Jason Vang' Zarya had a close relationship with Jason like she did with Charlie before he mysteriously disappeared, Zarya was heartbroken as Jason disappeared but hasn't given up on finding him. Heroes de Britanni Zarya was a popular student at her school because of her kind and social personality, she does have a few female students that don't like her but she tries to ignore them. She had many friends but few close friends who she trusted. 'Sophia Willis' Sophia went to the same school as Zarya before Zarya went there, she is very famous in her school as she was quirkless but wanted to become a hero. Zarya looks up to Sophia as the women achived her dream in becoming a pro hero and is the Number 3 hero in their country. Zarya is also close to Sophia as her girlfriend works at Zarya's family's compony, they get along well and Sophia always gives Zarya advice whenever she needs or wants it. Others Shouto Aziawa Zarya is close to Aziawa and calls him "Uncle Aziawa", Aziawa doesn't mind this as long as she doesn't say it in class. The two get along well and know each other's strengths and weaknesses, they are also protective over each other. Toshinori Yagi Zarya is close to All Might and knows his real identity, the two are close and have trust in each other. They tend to joke about Aziawa for fun or discuss general things, they are also protective over each other. Class 1 A Zarya gets along well with Class 1 A, she finds it enjoyable to be around them. Midoriya Izuku When they first met the two got along well, however when Midoriya told her that he wanted to be like All Might and be the Nnumber One hero she called him "pathetic" saying that the world doesn't need another All Might and asking him if he would be sad if he was the Number Two hero, or third. She told him heroes mustn't aim for ranks, but must aim to be what a hero is, and that is saving people. After that the two seem to get along. Bakugou Katsuki Due to Bakugou's personality the two didn't hit it off well when they first met, when seeing her abilities Bakugou would start to see that people from other countries are powerful and that he would have to top them to become the strongest, Zarya didn't seem to mind that but told him that being number one isn't everything. When spending time together, Zarya would laugh Bakugou started shouting and swearing, finding it amusing, when Bakugou heard her swear for the first time he, along with the other students from Class 1 A were shocked. When he found out she liked swearing he smirked. Over time the two would get a better relationship then the start, but it wouldn't be a close one. Momo Yaoyorozu Zarya and Yaoyorozu are good friends, they are seen talking and laughing with each other whenever spending time together. Zarya had commented on the beauty of Yaoyorozu causing the girl to blush, making Zarya giggle. Yaoyorozu helps Zarya with her studies and the two occasionally have tea at Yaoyorozu's. Shouto Todoroki Despite Todoroki having two of her weaknesses Zarya gets along well with him. Monoru Mineta Zarya is disgusted by Mineta and doesn't want to be anywhere near him. Koji Koda Zarya and Kouda get along well and have become best friends, Zarya finds Kouda extremely cute, kind and brave. She talks to him in sign language or either on a white board due to him not speaking much, Zarya gives Kouda a lot of comfort and support. It is said that out of everyone in Class 1 A, Zarya has the closest bond with Kouda, this is proven true and Zarya says "I will fight anyone who speaks ill, dare’s to fight or is rude to Koji-kun". Hitoshi Shinso Zarya is good friends with Shinso and met him through Aziawa, she was happy to see Aziawa training someone and would some watch some of their training and would also join in. The two have formed a close bond, they have trust in each other and talk to one another whenever near. They talk about anything from personal to funny things about Aziawa, they also bonded over cats, Zarya often shows Shinso pictures of her cat and would like to introduce the two,the latter agreeing. They also seem to be somewhat protective over each other, with Shinsou blocking Mineta for his pervert antics and Zarya defending Shinsou whenever someone talks bad about him. They two also know each other's strengths and weaknesses from their training together and give each other tips. Zarya wants Shinsou to have more friends and is happy when he and Denki seem to be getting along, she is also very happy to hear him joining the hero course. Quotes Trivia * The name “Zarya” belonged to the water priestess and protector of warriors. * Zarya doesn’t like people who are all talk and will take them on if needed. * Her favourite animal is a tiger. * Her favourite colour is purple. * She finds Mineta highly disturbing. * She finds Bakugo amusing whenever he is shouting and says that he’s “fired up” almost every time. * Despite Todokori having both abilities that are her weakness, she gets along with him and doesn’t seemed to be scared that he was two of her weaknesses. * She claims to know secrets about Aizawa that a lot of people don’t know. * Her favourite student from Class 1 A is Koji Kouda, she finds him extremely cute and kind and says herself “I will fight anyone who speaks ill, dare’s to fight or is rude to Koji-kun”. * On days off she likes to have fun with her friends or family members. * She is very much into memes and vines. * She has a hobby of drawing in her spare time. * She is bisexual. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training